GABA (CAS number 56-12-2) is an important ubiquitous non-protein amino acid in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. It shows different biological functions, for example as representative depressive neurotransmitter in the sympathetic nervous system and it is effective for lowering the blood pressure of experimental animals and humans. The compound is synthesized by glutamate decarboxylase (GAD; EC 4.1.1.15) from glutamate.
GABA is used in different technical fields. For example, GABA-enriched food can be used as a dietary supplement and nutraceutical to help treat sleeplessness, depression and autonomic disorders, chronic alcohol-related symptoms, and to stimulate immune cells. The compound can also be used as a raw material for the production of polyamides and of pyrrolidone.
A suitable way for the fermentative production of said commercially interesting chemical compound has not yet been described.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a suitable method for the fermentative production of GABA or corresponding salts thereof.